More Than A Spare
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: My first attempt at Hobbit fanfiction, based on the movies but with some sprinkling of other canon. During Kili and Fili's childhood years, Kili has questions regarding his own task to his Uncle's future kingdom, questions that his uncle is all too happy to address.


More Than A Spare

 _ **The Hobbit**_ _characters are property of Tolkien. I love the relationships of Kili, Fili and Thorin. I wanted to play with them for a bit. Dwarven ages are a bit difficult for me to figure out so, for simplicity's sake, Kili is the human equivalent of 8 and Fili the equivalent of 13._

The path to the blacksmith forge was a familiar path, one that Kili had walked several times. He suspected that he could have walked it in his sleep, if necessary. The shops along the way always knew where he or Fili were going but today, it was just him. Occasionally, he would glance behind him, unsure. Maybe he should have told his mother that he was going but she had been busy. He didn't want to get in her way; she was already irritated. On that same level, he felt he should have been there to help his brother but he didn't know what he could have done.

Ma was in protective and coddling mode, as she always shifted to when one of them came home hurt. Even if Fili started the fight, which had happened a few times, she would always fuss over injuries first and no force outside of Mahal could intervene if she was in that mood. When she had rushed Fili inside, demanding to know what was going on, she had been shouting her typical 'go sit down, don't move' which meant that Kili would not have been able to get near his brother anyway. The guilt still nipped at his heart for being gone but he needed answers.

Words that had been shouted echoed in his ears something fierce, so intently that they nearly burned. He tried to cling to Fili's words of reassurance; it would be so much easier to just take his brother's word, his anger towards the accuser but it still haunted his thoughts. Much as he trusted and loved his brother, Kili was not convinced. His brother would lie if he thought it would spare Kili pain and while the younger dwarf appreciated the gesture, this was something he did not want comfort, he wanted reality. There was only one person that could truly answer his question and his heart would not rest until he knew. If it was…if it was as he dreaded, then he needed to know. He needed to know. He HAD to know the truth, no matter how much it hurt.

Standing on his tiptoes, he banged on the wooden door of the ironworks shop as hard as he could.

"Thorin!"

Pausing in his hammering, a bit grateful for the interruption, the dwarf pushed his arm up, wiping the sweat off his brow. The orders for swords, knives and the like had been very high lately and while it was something he was grateful for, as it meant more income for his family, the extra work it generated got tiring after a while, even for him. Dwalin's call let him take a pause from the mindless banging on metal. Turning, he took a sip from his canteen on the table before scanning the blacksmith shop for the source of the shouting.

It didn't take long for Dwalin to make his way over, "You at a stoppin' point?"

Without pause, Thorin responded, "If need be."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the cryptic reply, Dwalin jerked his head to the exit of the shop. "You've got a wee visitor. Think you can spare the lad a few minutes?"

A smile, though ever faint, crossed the bearded dwarf's lips. "I can. Send the lads in."

Dwalin shook his head, clarifying as he filed his own tools away, "Just the little one, Thorin."

That caught Thorin's eye and judging by the way Dwalin's speech carried extra weight; he had noticed it as well. It took a force of Mahal to separate his sister-sons so to hear that one was present without the other caused an odd surge of worry in his chest. Being with the lads since they were born, he was well used to being in a parental role, even if he was 'Uncle.' He set his metal work aside and let the air to the coal forge die. Once he was satisfied that the flames were dulled enough, he gave a nod to Dwalin and not long after, the pitter patter of small feet made their way across the dirt floor.

The sight of his youngest nephew as always made his eyes soften. Perhaps he was too indulgent on him and Fili but the Dwarf King found that he simply could not help himself. They both carried such strength of spirit in their hearts that he couldn't help but reward it. That aside, there would be plenty of time for him to be more stern when the time came for battle and war. For now, with them young and innocent, he could allow himself a bit of reprieve. Leaning against the work bench, taking another sip of his water, Thorin addressed his youngest with a warm fondness that he reserved only for family,

"Kili, you seem to be missing another. Where's your brother?"

The small child with a mop of messy brown hair gave a small smile, though it was hardly the enthusiastic one that he usually carried "At home. Ma is trying to see if he broke his nose again."

The elder dwarf wondered when it had become so commonplace that the word "again" had to be added in the report of an injury. "He did, eh? What happened this time?" His older nephew was not known for starting fights though he was quite adept at finishing them. Usually, that involved defense of his younger brother. As much as Thorin did not wish to encourage that type of impulsive response, he could hardly fault the lad for his defensive nature. Kili was naturally much smaller and less stout than most of the dwarf race and no one ever failed to let him know it. Fili was always the first to inform them that this was not a failing and to call it such would be met with vengeance.

Kili responded "He and Torin got into a fight."

That was a bit surprising. After Kili, Torin was the closest friend Fili had. The two lads were always getting into some type of trouble but always together and never with pure malice involved. Torin was one of the few that did not mind Kili always coming along, which Fili always insisted upon thus, the thought of Fili having a falling out with Torin was quite the shock. "Surprises never cease" Thorin commented simply, still half bent over, hands on his thighs at he locked eyes with his youngest. "Something must have ignited your brother's fury." That was something that he and Fili shared—their fierce temper, though Thorin took comfort in the fact that Fili had not gotten Dis' fire. It ignited so rarely that when it did happen, it was an explosion of violence. He was much more adept at handling a temper he understood. All the same, his comment was a question within a statement and as always, his sharp boy caught onto it.

Rubbing at his neck, the younger dwarf said, "We were talkin' about when you're king again and Torin said only you and Fili should be worried 'bout that because…." Kili bit his lower lip and trailed off. What Torin had said had hurt more than he cared to admit. It wasn't the first time he'd heard it but given Torin had always been nice to him, to hear it from that mouth had cut deep. Enough that he didn't even know if he could admit it, despite that being the whole reason he came here! What if Uncle Thorin said he was right? Should he have just believed what Fili said? "Fili tol' him to take it back and to stop 'tellin' lies' and when he said he wasn't lying, Fili hit him in the face." Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Kili added "And Torin hit him back and I was screamin' at them to stop so then Ma came out and she was all mad and yellin' and hadda pry Fili off of him!" Wincing lightly, Kili added "There was a lotta blood on Fili's fists."

Thorin gave a simple nod, letting his young nephew continue. He had no doubt that his sister was a fiery ball of maternal wrath, rushing out to see one son fighting and another screaming bloody murder. He did not envy Torin though he had a distinct desire to hunt the child down himself and let him know what he thought about his approach. No matter, it would not resolve anything. This was something Fili would need to solve with his friend, if he still desired to remain his friend after such a confrontation. Small spats and rough housing was expected and even encouraged to some degree among their culture but anything that required another to physically separate you was usually considered a serious matter. Given Fili's protective nature and fierce love for his little brother, Thorin had no trouble believing Fili would cast away a friendship over this, even one forged over so many years.

That left Kili though. If Fili was hurt, it was even more disturbing that Kili was here instead of at his brother's side, or at least sitting as close as Dis would allow until she decreed him 'stable enough' for his little brother's affections. The fact that once Kili expressed the facts of the matter, he went silent was another bothersome factor. Many things his youngest nephew was but quiet was never an adjective used to describe him. Yet, quiet he was, still not really looking Thorin in the face. His entire being was illuminating uncertainty and fear and such emotions from his youngest sister-son hurt Thorin's heart, deep in the chest. He was not blind to the fact that Kili had deliberately skipped around what had been said. Judging by the boy's body language, he knew it too. Protective nature came out in a low paternal growl that he barely contained.

"Talking is usually not a problem for you, Kili." Thorin admitted that he didn't know which was more unnerving—Kili being away from Fili or not talking. Maybe both were equally disturbing to be frank. Though, the heart broken and petrified look in the boy's eyes was perhaps even more disheartening. He stopped hunching over and instead fell to one knee so he could look the child in the face. "You didn't come here just to talk to the floor."

Said child, barely eight by Dwarven standards, dug into the dust of the blacksmith shop floor with his foot, though his cheeks flushed red at the statement, no matter how true it was. "Well, I mean…I know Torin wasn't trying to be mean but it hurt. Fili was screamin' about he was lying and stuff but it made me think, Uncle. I've…been thinking a lot since the fight." He looked up, locked eyes with his relative, "So, I have a Royal question, Uncle."

The dwarf smirked. His sister-sons had become quite enamored with the past of their culture. They were always asking questions, always demanding stories and they never failed to demonstrate the utter pride of the Durin line. It gave Thorin faith that perhaps they could win back Erebor one day when the right circumstances presented themselves. The bloodline ran strong in them. Kili's curious eyes could have melted an iceberg right now and despite the wall he put up to convince people otherwise, Thorin was far easier to persuade than an iceberg. He wanted to set straight some things as well, given what little information he had over what had transpired. Something had been said about their culture, their family that had prompted Fili to throw fists at one of his dearest friends. That was not a minor matter and no lies would settle in his nephew's heart! "Well, I surmise I can answer it if your tongue will comply."

The child nodded "You'll be King and Fili will be your heir." He said firmly. "So that means Fili will be King when you don't wanna be anymore."

While it was a bit more complicated than "when you don't want to be anymore" it was a correct description all the same so Thorin nodded. Honestly, if a King could decide to retire instead of forcing his heir to take over, it was something to celebrate indeed! He was quite content to picture that scenario rather than many others. "And you will be a Prince of Erebor, lad."

Biting his lower lip, Kili looked out of the shop where both dwarves and men clamored about. "Well, lotsa folks told me that..." he felt his eyes sting but ignored it and made himself look right in his uncle's eyes. If it was the truth, he would face it! That was why he had come. He had to know. His heart needed to know! "Torin has never tol' me before but all the others say it too!" His little voice choked, significantly. "That I'm just the spare. In case something happens to Fili...they said I'm just extra." Tears not quite spilling yet, the tiny boy inquired "Tell me the truth, Uncle Thorin! Am I just a spare?"

Thorin's blood boiled. He had heard the term used for his younger brother Frerin when they had been young and it had always infuriated him, and yes, he had engaged in more than one pair of fisticuffs over it. "My first task as King will be to outlaw that term." Pulling off his gloves and tossing them on the anvil, he scooped his nephew up and set him on his hip. "Now, you listen closely, Prince of Erebor." His voice was hard and firm but his touch on the boy's cheek was gentle. That look, where his eyes softened and his lips curled ever so slightly up, was one he reserved only for his dearest ones.

Comforted by that familiar glance, Kili set his eyes on the elder dwarf who smiled at him with such affection that it made his chest warm.

"Your role is special because you guide the king. Fíli is expected to know the ways of governing, of war, of ruling. You will choose what you deem important to learn for the realm. You've a strong heart, Kili and it will serve you well in knowing what the kingdom needs. Sometimes a king's eyes grow blind to the needs of the people. A king must have a strong ruling mind but to understand and love his people, he must have a caring heart. Sometimes, the mind overpowers the heart. That is why we need you." He gently stroked a loose hair from the boy's cheek.

A bit encouraged, Kili asked "Is that what a...right hand...does?"

Smiling brightly at pride for what must have come from his elder nephew, Thorin asked "Fili said you would be his right hand?"

A small nod. "When he was yellin' at Torin. He was screamin' 'He's not spare, he'll be my right hand, my right hand! But he's tol' me that before too." He wiped at his wet eyes with his palm, never minding that the soot from his uncle's clothes was smearing across his face. Truthfully, such a sight was welcomed among their kind and Thorin's smile grew a bit its appearance.

"Such an honored position and one you would fulfill well. A right hand advises the King. A right hand keeps him in check and reminds him of his true purpose—to serve and protect his people. Kings are fallible—"

"What's that mean?" Kili interrupted, his bright eyes sparkling with interest.

Thorin clarified, sometimes forgetting how young his sister sons were, "It means we make mistakes, lad. A King may be trusted to guide his people but he makes mistakes. He can make decisions too much with the mind and not enough with the heart. The right hand keeps them from falling victim to it."

Eyes perked and aha! There was that smile that Thorin was searching for, as Kili confirmed "So...Fili will protect our people but my job is gonna be to make sure Fili doesn't forget WHY he's protectin' them?" Kili's heart felt like it was going to burst. That wasn't a wasted role! That sounded really vital for a good kingdom to him! His mouth broke into a huge grin, the small gaps where his baby teeth had fallen out doing nothing to dissuade the look of innocence he carried so naturally. "I'm gonna make sure Fili is the best king he can be?!"

Leaning forward and bumping noses with the little one, Thorin confirmed "Exactly." Oh, the light that shone from those little eyes meant more to the Dwarf King than a million gems.

"So...I'm actually REAL important?" Kili asked again, needing to hear it again. "I'm gonna be real important, Uncle?"

"You already are, Kili. Just as important, if not more important than Fili's role, Little One." Thorin reassured the boy, laying his forehead on his nephew's, relishing the giggles that erupted from the boy's throat. "Both of my heirs are going to be vital to Erebor. You are BOTH sons of Durin."

Wrapping his arms tight around his uncle's neck and savoring the gentle tickling of the elder's beard, Kili squealed "Thank you, Uncle, thank you! Fili was right! He was right!"

"Smart lad," Thorin chuckled, jostling the boy just a bit to get another laugh out of him. "Now, how about we go home to see if we can save your brother from your mother?"

"Dunno if I'm THAT brave yet, Uncle…"


End file.
